The right person
by Isabel-lupin-black
Summary: Mabel is a sweet and innocent girl, we all know that. However, after she has a bad experience with a boy, Stan and Ford decide to have a serious talk with the young twins.


**Well, this is just a small one-shot I decided to write, I hope you guys enjoy it:)**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **The right person.**

"Grunkle Stan, I may be paranoid, but I don't trust Mark."

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls. However, Mabel was in a date with a guy she met three days ago, making Dipper feel uneasy.

"Come on, kid. Your sister always have random crushes." Stan told him, reading the newspaper while having a cup of coffee. "It's not different this time."

"But it is." Dipper said, earning a confused look from his grunkle, "I don't know, I don't trust that guy, I feel like he is not interested in her at all, he is a weird fifteen year old boy."

"Wow, wait a sec." Stan's face was now serious. "Your sister is dating a 15 year old?"

Mabel and Dipper were barely 13 year old, so, even when the age difference wasn't that much, Stan knew it was weird for a 15 year old to like to hang out with a girl like Mabel

"Yes, and I don't trust him." Dipper was looking at the floor, clearly worried. "I'm worried for her."

"It is odd for a boy with that age to hang out with a girl like Mabel." Ford arrived to the kitchen, he wanted a cup of coffee but he heard the conversation Dipper was having with his brother and now the coffee wasn't one of his priorities.

"That's what I thought." Stan left his seat. "Your sister may not like this, but we are gonna have to watch her with that kid."

* * *

"The last time I spy my sister while she was in a date, I thought she was dating a zombie." Dipper commented. His two uncles and him where hiding behind some plants in the mall, watching Mabel and the boy named Mark. "She was actually dating a bunch of gnomes."

"That sounds like an interesting story, Dipper." Ford said, raising an eyebrow, "You can tell us about it in other occasion."

"Yeah, right now, we only need to worry about this guy." Stan cringed slightly when he saw Mark. The boy was very handsome, he wasn't gonna deny that. He was tall, had a slightly toned body and he had blonde hair and green eyes. However, the way he was looking at his niece wasn't Stan's favorite gaze.

"He is not paying attention to her." Ford voice was serious when he said this. His niece was talking happily about her beloved pig and the boy wasn't paying attention to her. What on earth was happening?

"Mabel, what about we go to the movies?" the boy asked to the girl, interrupting her.

The girl looked at him, a little confused. "I thought you just wanted to hang out in the mall."

"Yeah, but, I think I have a better idea." He told her. "We could go to the movies and… not watch the movie, how about that?" he raised his eyebrows at her, making the girl blush.

However, the girl's great uncles didn't like that comment one bit.

"That jerk!" Stan was ready to punch the boy in the face. "He is trying to take advantage from her!"

"He wants to kiss her in the cinema?" Dipper asked, disgusted by the thought.

"I think he wants more than that." Ford commented with anger.

"Sorry, but… I really don't want to go to the movies." The girl said to him, playing with her hair nervously. "I wanted to talk more with you, you know?"

The boy only scoffed at her.

"I knew it." He said, not looking at the girl. "I knew you were a boring silly girl. Well, at least we had fun yesterday." Mabel couldn't identify the meaning of the boy's smile. "Sorry girl, but I don't want to see you anymore."

Dipper swore he could see how Mabel's heart was broken into little pieces. The look on his sister's face was one of the most heart breaking look he had seen from her.

The girl, not knowing what to say after Mark's comment, quickly left the mall, worrying her family.

"Kid, you go and comfort your sister." Stan's voice was full of fury, the man was shaking, trying to control his anger.

"Stanley and I will take care of that jerk." Ford practically spited out that sentence, a dangerous look on his face.

Even when Dipper wanted to kill the boy too, he obeyed his uncles and ran after the girl.

"Come on, Sixer." Stan and Ford began walking towards the boy, "We have to talk some sense in that boy's head."

* * *

Dipper was now in the Mystery Shack, more specifically, in the attic, cuddling with his sister, who had been crying for a while and refused to leave "sweater town".

Waddles joined the two of them, like if he knew her owner needed comfort. The pig looked at Mabel and tried to lick her head, making Mabel cry more.

"Come on, Mabel." Dipper kissed his sister's head after saying this. "That jerk doesn't deserve your tears." Mabel didn't answered, she just kept crying.

The girl knew, after she saw Dipper following her, that he and her grunkles saw her horrible date, she would be mad at them if she wasn't so sad in that moment.

There was a knock on the door.

"Mabel is not here." She said, trying to control her sobbing. "She… she is in s-sweater town."

However, Dipper hadn't locked the door, so her uncles entered the room.

"Pumpkin?" Stan and Ford entered the room, sitting at the side of the girl's bed. "Are you okay?"

It was a dumb question, he knew that, however, he didn't know how to comfort his niece in that situation, so he asked the first thing it came to his mind.

Mabel didn't answered, she just stayed silent, having a little hiccup because of her crying.

If Stan didn't know how to act in that moment, Ford was absolutely lost, he hadn't been in that dimension for a long time. And after a year of him returning to his dimension, he still didn't know how to handle some situations.

"Why don't you come downstairs with us?" Stan asked the girl, smiling a little at her. "We can order pizza and eat a lot of ice cream together, how that sounds?"

The girl peaked out of her sweater. "How much ice cream are we talking about?"

The boy and the men smiled at this, she was feeling a little better now.

* * *

"Mabel really has bad luck with boys, huh?"

It was almost midnight, and the two men had sent the kids to bed after a long evening watching the girl's favorite movies and eating lots of junk food. Ford knew that wasn't good for their health, however, the girl's laugh was worth it.

"I can't argue with that comment." Ford was a little lost in his thoughts, a little frown on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Stan asked with curiosity.

"Well, the kids are not really kids anymore, Stanley." He began saying. "And we need to make sure Mabel doesn't experience anything like this again." He finished, thinking about Mark's comment in the mall.

" _Well, at least we had fun yesterday"_

What exactly did that mean?

"That Mark boy will not bother our niece again after the "nice chat" we had with him." Stan said with a smile, remembering the afraid look on the boy's face when Stan and Ford treated the jerk, showing him the brass knuckles and Ford's gun.

"That's true." Ford would be lying if he didn't admit that he felt better after scaring that boy. "However, I'm not talking just about Mark."

"What are you talking about, then?" Stan didn't understand was he brother was telling him.

"I'm saying, we need to have a small talk with the kids." Ford answered. "We need to make sure they know how to recognize people that try to take advantage of them."

Stan's eyed widened after that. "You mean… you think we need to give them "the talk"?"

"Something similar." Ford said with a nod. "Their parents surely had that talk with them already." At least he hoped so. "However, the kids need to know that they cannot trust every person they met."

"I'm pretty sure Dipper knows that." Stan commented. "I'm not worried about him, but Mabel…"

"She believes she can be friends with anyone." Ford sighed after saying this. "But the world isn't like that."

"She is too innocent." Stan needed to sit down after thinking about his niece. "I don't want that to change, but…"

"She needs to realize that she has to be careful with the people she met." Ford finished for him.

* * *

Ford sometimes couldn't sleep, and having to deal with his niece dating problem caused him to left his room at two in the morning and go to the kitchen to have something to drink. He served himself a small cup of coffee and began to read a book.

His late reading, however, was interrupted when he heard small footsteps heading to the kitchen.

"Grunkle Ford?" apparently, his niece couldn't sleep either. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I could ask you the same question." Ford replied, raising an eyebrow to the girl. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to drink some warm milk." She answered, although she didn't look at her uncle in the eyes.

Ford continued reading, but kept a small eye on Mabel the whole time. While the girl was working on the glass of milk, her look seemed lost, like she was thinking too much about a certain topic.

"Mabel." The man spoke to her again, gaining her attention, "Is everything okay?" he asked again.

The girl looked down to the floor, playing nervously with her hands.

"I don't think so." She said in a whisper, and after that, tears began spilling out from her eyes.

Ford, alarmed by this, quickly went to his niece's side and hugged her, stroking her hair and trying to make her feel better.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetheart." He said to her, while lifting her and sitting with her in a small chair. "It's okay to cry."

It took a few minutes for Mabel to calm down, however, when she did, she began to speak again, her body shaking a little.

"Grunkle Ford, I think I'm a bad person after all."

Ford raised an eyebrow at this, confused. "Why do you think that, my dear?"

"Well, Mark was a jerk." She said, Ford couldn't agree more with her, "So, I shouldn't have date him, right?"

"That would have been the best, yes." Ford agreed before giving her a small kiss on the head. "But how does that makes you a bad person?"

"Well…" the girl tightened the grip she had on her uncle's sweater. "Before that date in the mall, I had a date with him at the park and well… he kissed me."

Even when that made Ford feel a little uneasy, he still didn't understand what his niece was trying to tell him.

"But it wasn't normal kiss." She continued explaining, her voice barely a whisper. "He… he kind of… well, he touched... he touched my breast above my sweater while he was kissing me."

Ford, without noticing, stopped stroking his niece hair, his eyes wide at the revelation.

His vision turned red, so that was the fun the jerk had with his niece? That son of a-

"I should have tried to stop him." The girl continued speaking, her voice trembling, "I am supposed to be a good girl, so I should have stopped him, but…" the girl began sobbing again, making Ford's anger disappear for a moment. "I liked it." she whispered, surprising Ford, who didn't expect that comment. "I liked when he did that and I didn't expect him doing that, so I didn't know what to do and I didn't stop him." The girl finished saying between sobs. "I liked it, it felt… weird at first, but it also felt good. Was I being a bad person, grunkle Ford?"

Ford now understood what the problem was, and he felt terrible.

The man lifted the girl and made her sit at the table in front of him. The girl's face was full of tears, so he gently wiped them while stroking her hair with affection.

"Mabel," his voice was tender as he smiled sadly at his niece, trying to make her feel better. "You are not a bad person because of that." He explained to her, earning the girl's full attention. "It's not bad that you liked that, it's completely natural." The girl looked down at the floor, a little embarrassed. "But sadly, you experienced that with an idiot who didn't care about you, and made you feel like you enjoying that was a bad thing." The girl sighed sadly at this. Ford took the girl's chin and made her look at him. "You are still a too young to have that sort of closeness with a boy, however, in the future you will enjoy that again, but when this happens, you have to make sure that boy is the right person for you."

The girl looked at him, her eyes curious. "How will I know that?"

Ford noticed how his brother was in the kitchen entrance, his face in shock after hearing the conversation Ford had with the innocent girl.

"Why don't you call your brother?" Ford said to his niece, knowing he and Stan was thinking the same thing.

They seriously needed to talk with the kids.

* * *

"What is this about?" asked a sleepy Dipper.

Mabel and her brother were sitting in the small sofa, in front of them, their great uncles were watching them with concern, not knowing how to start the conversation.

"Well, kids" Ford started to speak. "After what happened today…" Mabel looked down at the floor, ashamed of herself, her uncles looked at her with concern. She didn't have to feel that way. "We want to make sure you don't encounter any person similar to Mark."

They knew they will possibly have bad relationships in the future, everyone has them, but however, they wanted to make sure no one could take advantage from them. Sadly, for Mabel was a little late.

"How can we do that?" Dipper asked, understanding what the talk was about.

"Well, the right person for you two will be the one who accepts you for who you are." This time, Stan was speaking to the younger twins. "He or she will listen to you and support you in the decisions you make."

"And will listen to you about your concerns the same way you listen to them." Ford added. "Also, he or she will make sure you feel comfortable all the time you are around them and will never make you do things you don't feel comfortable with."

"Will we find someone like that?" Mabel asked, her eyes full of hope.

"I'm sure you will." Ford smiled to the girl, however, he needed to make something clear. "But to find that person, you will need to be careful."

"Yeah, there are people who pretend to care about you and suddenly you can find yourself with a monster." Stan said, watchin with sadness how Mabel's smile disappeared a little. "Before having a relationship of any sort with a person, you need to make sure that person is your kind of person, you can't make friends so easily."

Dipper looked at his sister with concern, knowing that message was specially directed to her.

"Sure, you will have some small problems with the person you chose." Ford said, looking with concern at his niece. "However, as long as the person respects you and you respect them, everything will be okay."

Mabel sighed after hearing this, but smiled softly at her uncles.

"Thanks for telling us this." She told them with honesty.

Stan smiled to her and walked closer to the twins to ruffle their hair with affection, "Now that that's clear, go to bed you two."

"Finally." Dipper rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I just want to sleep…"

"Not so fast, mister." Stan stood in front of Dipper, confusing Mabel and Ford. "You two go ahead, I need to tell this boy something."

Ford looked curiously at his brother but continued walking with Mabel to the attic as he was told.

"Is something wrong, grunkle Stan?" the boy asked with confusion in his voice.

"I need you to do me a big favor." The man said with seriousness in his voice, kneeling down so he could met his nephew gaze. "From now on, treat Mabel like you were the best gentleman in the world."

Dipper blinked a couple of times, confused by the request. "What?"

"Dipper, you are the closest boy to Mabel." Stan began to explain, "She need someone who teaches her how she deserves to be treated and I need you to do that so, when she wants to date a boy, she will know how to detect if the boy is a good person or a total jerk like that Mark boy."

Dipper smiled, understanding what his grunkle was saying. "Okay, grunkle Stan. I promise I will do that."

"That's my boy." Stan grabbed the kid and gave him a little noggie, making the boy laugh a little. "Now, go to sleep."

The boy gave him a last smile before heading to the attic, passing past Ford, who was heading downstairs.

"What did you tell Dipper?" Ford asked to his brother.

"I just asked him to do something for me." Stan answered simply. "Anyway, I think our job is done for now." He commented. "However, I think I'm going to punch that Mark boy in the face tomorrow."

"I think I'll go with you." Ford said, "But let's have some sleep first."

After talking with the kids, he finally was going to be able to sleep that night.


End file.
